Blue Fire
by Blue Targaryen
Summary: Daenerys is almost ready to take back the Seven Kingdoms but first she'll need an alliance with someone who will be willing to fight along side her against the Lannisters. Will she find it in the North? FIRST STORY. Jon/Dany
1. Chapter 1

She was preparing to strike. Daenerys has been waiting for this moment for her entire life and she was finally going to have it.

"Before we do anything rash we must form an alliance with someone who hates the Lannisters and who would be willing to join you" suggested Tyrion.

"What about the Tyrells?" suggested Ser Jorah.

"Margaery Tyrell is married to 'King' Tommen I doubt they would want to join me." Said Daenerys.

"What about the Starks?' asked Tyrion

"The Starks? The same people who helped the Usurper?" asked a shocked Daenerys."Why would they want to join me?"

"Because, they would want to avenge Nedd Stark who was killed by my sister's hellspawn, Joffrey" said Tyrion

"But aren't most of the Starks dead and the remaining ones scattered?" asked Ser Barristan.

"There is one in The Wall." said Jorah.

Tyrion nodded."Jon Swow"

"Snow? I thought you said he was a Stark?" Daenerys said.

"Snow is the last name they put to Northern bastards," said Tyrion,"Jon Snow is Nedd's bastard son."

"Do you really think he'll be willing to join me?" asked Daenerys.

Tyrion nodded.

"It is settled then." Daenerys said.

"Ready the dragons, we'll be going to the North." Daenerys said to the guards.

Daenerys turned to Tyrion "Tyrion you will rule here in my haste, if the Starks really hate the Lannisters then I don't think bringing you would be the best idea."

"Off course, Your Grace."

"Jorah, you will also stay," Daenerys said "I think it is better if I go alone with some of the Unsullied."

Jorah was shocked to say the least but he obeyed

"Is anyone aganist me going alone" Everyone was quiet.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters in this story unless there is an OC**

 **Please review this is my first story ever so if you have any advice I would really appreciate it.**

 **Jon**

It has been six months since the Night's Watch stabbing incident. He would've died if Sam and Gilly hadn't found him barely alive.

He has recovered completely from the incident and was now planning to take back Winterfell in the name of the Starks.

He had gathered some of the Wildlings to help him.

They were getting ready to attack. He had heard that Sansa was married of to Ramsay Bolton.

Tormund entered his tent.

"We are almost ready to attack" Tormund said.

"Good"

Tormund turned to Jon "So do you you have any Request before we go?"

"You can take Ramsay I'll take Roose." Jon said.

Tormund smirked and said: "It'll be my pleasure."

"Good, go get ready." said Jon.

Tormund left the tent, Jon took out Longclaw and started polishing it.

"Today I will take back Winterfell in the name of the Starks, and I will avenge you all."

Jon has been training for this ever since he fully recovered.

He went outside of his tent and mounted his horse.

When he saw that everyone was ready he said "Move out!"

 **I just want to say sorry if you where expecting something better this IS my first story after all.**

 **I also want to say sorry if Tormund doesn't seem like the character in the show.**

 **Please Review I'll need alot of advice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you all for your positive reviews and your advice! I've been trying to update all week but i had to study for my pre-calculus exam. By the way this is a slight AU where instead of Tyrion telling Daenerys to banish Jorah he tells her to give him a second chance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

 **Winterfell**

It was a normal morning in Winterfell. The people were in their shops and the guards were in their posts.

The guards at the gate spotted a girl with torn clothes and her hands covering her stomach.

The girls stood in front of the gate. "Can you please let me in so i can get this healed?" The girl said in a hoarse voice.

The guards were suspicious. The girl then removed her hands from her stomach and revealed blood stained clothes and her arms were covered in blood.

The guards then nodded to the gatekeeper to open the gates.

Then from the horizon they saw about a thousand people on horseback riding towards them.

The guard then screamed, "Attack! We're under attack!"

The guards rang the bell and the people of Winterfell went inside their houses.

The guards got ready and Ramsay was leading. The army of Wildlings were being led by Jon and Tormund.

The Wildlings were going so fast that they managed to knock of almost every guard off their horse.

Jon turned to Tormund. "I'll go look for Roose you deal with Ramsay."

And with that Jon continued into Winterfell.

Tormund took out his sword and started attacking.

Meanwhile Jon had found Roose and took out his sword ready to attack.

Roose attacked first swinging his sword. Jon easily dodged this.

Jon then swung and Roose barely dodged it.

Jon then rolled out of the way before Roose swung.

Jon managed to get Roose in his arm and Roose kicked Jon in the stomach.

Tormund and Ramsay were also fighting. Tormund had the advantage. But then Ramsay managed to trip Tormund and had his sword pointed at his neck.

"Any last words?" Ramsay said while smirking.

Before Tormund could say anything everyone stopped fighting because they heard a massive roar.

Then a massive black dragon came down bit Ramsay and tore him in half.

On top of the dragon was a girl with silver hair.

The girl on top of the dragon got down and walked towards Tormund.

She looked straight into his eyes and said. "Now that i've saved your life you will tell me where Jon Snow is."

The roar managed to distract Roose. Jon took this chance and said. "The Starks send their regards." Jon then stabbed him through his heart.

 **Sorry if the fight seen was suckish it was my first. I want to say thank you all again for the nice reviews and I'll try to update more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I want to say thanks for all the good reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Winterfell**

After Jon defeated Roose he went outside to see how the others were and to check what the source of that roar was.

He was surprised to see three dragons helping his army fight. He turned to see Tormund walking towards him with a woman with silver-blonde hair.

As they got closer he recognized her from the description Stannis' men had given about her. _Daenerys Targaryen._

"Jon" Tormund said. "This girl came here looking for you."

Daenerys stepped foward. "My name is Daenerys Targaryen, I've come from Meereen to discuss some important business with you but I see you are too busy."

Jon turned to her and said. "Yes, Your Grace I've heard about you and I thank you for helping my men defeat the Boltons."

Jon then said,"But first I must finish this."

Daenerys made eye contact and said,"Yes of course."

It didn't take long for the to beat Bolton's men. After the victory the people of Winterfell celebrated and started calling Jon by his father's last name: Jon Stark.

After that everyone decided to go inside the castle and celebrate. Tormund said that he and his men would rather be outside. After he and his men left Melisandre appeared.

"What are you doing here, I thought you stayed at the Wall." Jon said.

"I saw your victory in the flames and so I decided to come here." she said.

Jon eyed her suspiciously. They were currently in the hall.

Daenerys then entered the hall. She appeared to be lost.

She stopped when she saw Jon and Melisandre. "Am I interrupting something?"

Jon turned to her. "Not really we-"

He was interrupted by Melisandre walking towards her.

Melisandre took Daenerys face in her hands and looked at her intently.

"You are the one who will save the Seven Kingdoms from the Dark Ages but you cannot do it alone."

She then said, "You will be a good Queen and you will have many children."

Daenerys pulled away and then said, "That's impossible, I can't bear any children, I'm cursed not to."

Melisandre smirked "I am not lying, The Lord of Light works in mysterious ways."

Before Daenerys could answer her Jon interrupted them and said. "Your Grace you must be lost."

Daenerys turned to him, "Yes, actually I was going to ask you if you could show me where I can sleep for the night."

"Of course Your Grace"

Before they left Melisandre said to Dany, "We will meet again."

As they walked Jon noticed her attire. She had been able to find a thick grey fur coat on top of her long white gown. It was true when people said that she was beautiful.

They stopped in front of the room that used to be Robb's. He opened the door for her and they both entered.

"I know its not much but its what we have." said Jon.

Dany turned to him, "Its perfect."

"Any questions before i take my leave?" Jon asked.

"Actually yes, who was that strange woman downstairs?"

"That was Melisandre, The Red Priestess."

Dany turned to him, "A witch?"

"You can say that, anything else Your Grace?" Jon asked

"Actually yes, I know have barely spoke but I feel we will be speaking a lot in the next few days so please call me Dany when ere alone."

Jon smiled at this, "Then call me Jon, not Jon Snow or Jon Stark just Jon."

She smiled back at him. "Deal."

"What the hell was that with the Queen?" Jon asked Melisandre.

Melisandre turned to him and said, "I was telling her the truth I saw that in my vision."

"And I wasn't joking when I said that she cannot do this alone." Jon looked surprised when she told him this.

"She came here looking for an alliance Lord Stark I insist you take it."

"And how do you know that she came here for an alliance?" Jon asked.

Melisandre smirked at him , "Why else would she come to the North."

Before Jon could answer Melisandre had left.

Dany got up with a jolt. She was shocked to find her dress stained and and to feel her thighs damp. When she got up from the bed she was schocked to see that she had bled. "Impossible." She whispered still shocked.

 **I Think this is my longest chapter next chapter I will explain some things you keep asking me about. Thanks for the reviews and for the follows and favorites**

 **Please Rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was finishing up the chapter but the computer suddenly deleted it.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own anyone.**

 **One week later**

A week has passed since Winterfell went back to Stark blood. Everything went back to normality. The people of Winterfell praised Jon and Dany. After the week passed everyone went back to living their normal lives. Jon and Dany had gotten very close in that week. They were currently walking in the castle with Dany's hands wrapped around Jon's arm. Jon was dressed in his normal black clothes and Dany was wearing a long dress made of white leather with a thick white fur coat to keep her warm. Dany was currently telling Jon about when her dragons were born.

"So I woke up to see everyone staring at me and then realized that I had three dragons wrapped around my body." said Dany.

"Why on earth would you walk into the fire?" Jon asked.

"I don't know it seemed to be calling me." Dany said.

She and Jon started laughing.

Jon then turned to her and asked, "May I ask you another question?"

Dany smiled, "You may."

"How did you know where to find us?"

Dany smiled, "When I traveled with my brother, Viserys, I taught the map of the Seven Kingdoms."

Jon raised an eyebrow, Dany then continued explaining, "My brother thought it was the responsibility of the princess to know where everything was."

Dany rolled her eyes and Jon started laughing. He then asked, "Do you still remember where they are?"

"More or less, atleast I remembered where the North was."

They continued talking until they reached Dany's current room. Jon opened the door for her and she thanked him.

She entered her room and turned to him and asked, "Do we still have the meeting later?"

Jon smiled and said, "Yes." Before taking his leave. Leaving a smiling Dany to herself.

* * *

"Come in" said Dany.

Behing the door appeared Melisandre.

"You summoned me my Queen?"

Dany stood up, "Yes." She poured herself some wine then and offered Melisandre some.

"I don't imbibe your Grace."

Dany then sat down and took a sip of her wine.

"A week ago when I met you you told me that I would be a good queen and that I would have multiple children." Dany took another sip before continuing, "A week ago that was impossible but the day after you talked to me I woke up to find myself bleeding."

"I just want to know what did you do to me." Dany said.

Melisandre just smiled and said, "I told you , Your Grace, the Lord of Light works in mysterious ways."

Dany just looked at her suspiciously, "Your 'god' did this to me? Why would he do this for me I've never done anything for him?"

"The Lord of Light did this for you because he knows that you are the one who is meant to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." said Melisandre.

Daeneys stood up and asked her, "You take no credit for this?"

Melisandre just said, "No, my Queen."

Dany sighed, "Very well, leave me."

Melisandre bowed and left.

* * *

Jon and Dany were sitting in the newly constructed conference room. They were sitting opposite of each other.

Jon straightened up in his chair and started with the meeting.

"Alright it's not that i haven't enjoyed your company but let us talk about what brought you here." Jon then leaned foward.

"It is to my understanding that you want an alliance."

Dany then smiled and nodded, "It is true I came here for an alliance."

"Why do you want an alliance with us?"

"To put it bluntly, I want my birthright and I want to fix the mess the Lannisters have made while sitting on the throne." Dany said.

"And what led you to us?"

Dany looked at him and said, "Because, my Hand told me you would be the house most willing to take the Lannisters out of the throne."

Jon looked confused for a moment before asking, "And how would your Hand know that?"

"Because my Hand is someone who has experienced the Lannisters atrocities first hand."

Jon looked really confused now, "Who is your Hand."

It was Dany's turn to lean forward, "Tyrion Lannister."

"Tyrion?!"

Dany almost laughed at this, "I had the same reaction when he offered me his assistance, but he proved to be a very good and trusting friend."

Dany's face then got serious, "There's no one who wants the Lannisters out of the throne more than him."

Dany then looked at Jon straight in the eyes, "If you help me I will grant the North autonomy if it wishes it. I just need you for this as a queen and as your friend, please accept."

Jon looked to be deep in thought before finally making a decision, he looked at her and smiled, "I'll do it."

Dany seemed to be overjoyed, so much in fact that she went straight to Jon and embraced him.

After the hug she excused herself but before she left she turned to Jon, "Jon, I have one last question."

Jon nodded so she could continue, "Does that Red Witch really predict the future?"

"I don't think so, maybe she has gotten a few of them right, why do you ask?" asked Jon

Dany then looked at him in the eyes and said, "Because the day after we talked, I found myself to be fertile once more."

Jon's eyes widened, "Do you think it was her doing?"

Dany shook her head, "I don't know that's why asked you."

Dany then smiled up at him and said, "Thank you again for agreeing to this alliance, now if you excuse me."

With that Dany left.

 **Well i think this was a good rewrite. Thank you all again for all the good reviews please keep reviewing and rating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **2 days later**

After Jon and Dany agreed on an alliance, Jon told the people of Winterfell and they were ecstatic. Especially because they would be able to get the Lannisters out of the throne.

Dany was currently in her room figuring out how she would be able to get the message to Tyrion. She decided to go and ask Jon how they got messages sent in the North.

She walked until she was at the door of his chambers and then she knocked.

"Who is it?" She heard from behind the door.

"Its Dany."

She then heard some shuffling before finally hearing him say, "Come in."

When she entered the room and did not expect the total mess that was in there. She also didn't expect Jon to look like he hasn't slept in days.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern. "You looked like you haven't slept in ages."

Jon then made a sarcastic smile,"Thanks."

Dany rolled her eyes before smiling, "You know what I mean."

She sat on the bed with him.

"Its nothing, I'm just stressed out because I've had to be dealing with the army and been helping the people whose goods had been destroyed during the siege." Jon answered.

He then turned to Dany and asked her, "How do you keep up with everything?"

"It started like that, I would end up having sleepless nights trying to solve everyone's problems, but eventually you get used to it." Dany said.

"How long did it take?"

Dany smiled and then turned to him, "About a week."

Jon then smiled back at her, "Well, it looks you are a natural born leader."

Dany started laughing. She then got up, "You look like you can use some wine."

She then got to cups and a flagon of wine and poured one for herself and one for Jon.

She handed him his cup before saying, "Cheers."

the cups clinked and Jon drank his in one huge gulp.

Dany stared at him amused, "Looks like someone was thirsty."

"Anyway why are you here at this hour?" Jon asked.

"I just wanted to know how you sent letters here so I can send one to Tyrion."

Jon poured himself another glass before saying, "We use ravens. Tomorrow you can write your message and I'll send it."

"Alright." Dany had gotten what she had came for but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay there talking with Jon.

Dany got up to put the flagon back at the table. As she went back to sit on the bed with Jon, but as she went there she slipped on one of the furs Jon had left in the floor. She ended landing on Jon and their lips met.

They both pulled away with their eyes wide.

"I-i'm sorry." Dany started saying, "I just tri-"

Before she finished Jon had pulled her in for another one. This time she returned it. They didn't care that they knew each other for little over a week. When they were with each other they were the happiest they've been in a long time.

After that they continued talking all night until Dany fell asleep on Jon. Jon then smiled before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Jon woke up very confused, but then he remembered what happened and then he started smiling. Dany then started stirring and her eyes then fluttered open she then looked up and smiled a him. Before any of them could do anything they heard someone knocking on the door.

Dany's eyes went wide before she started looking for a place to hide. She then decided to hide under the pile of furs thrown on the floor.

Then Jon went to open the door.

It was the new Maester. "My lord, Forgive me if I woke you up. I came here to remind you that your going to be training the new troops today."

"Yes, Thank you for reminding me Maester. Let me get ready."

"Yes, my Lord." He nodded his head before leaving.

After making sure he was gone Dany got out of her hiding spot.

"Well that was close." Dany said brushing herself off.

Jon laughed.

"Well, I have to go change and check on my dragons. Jon remember to meet me in the courtyard so we can send the raven." Dany said to him.

"Will do."

Dany gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

That was enough to keep Jon smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

Dany was going walking towards the courtyard. She had just finished the message she was sending to Tyrion. She saw Jon standing in the courtyard with a raven.

She walked towards Jon and smiled at him, "Here's the message."

Jon took the message then tied it to its feet. He whispered something to the raven, and the raven started flying to its destination.

He then turned to Dany and said, "Dany, I don't think we should go public just yet. I don't want the people of Winterfell thinking that you slept with me so I would approve of the alliance."

Dany only nodded her head, "I understand." She then smirked and said. "But if you want to make it less obvious you should smile less."

Jon smiled at this, "Don't you have three dragons to feed?"

"Yes I do, thank you for reminding me good sir" She said before bowing teasingly. With that she left.

 **OK this was obviously a chapter to get Dany and Jon together. Don't worry the action will be arriving just be patient.**

 **Please Review and Rate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is my third chapter this weekend and I plan to have more during the week. So far so good.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Meereen**

Ser Barristan was pacing around in his chambers. It has been awhile since they last heard of Daenerys and he was getting nervous. Just as he was thinking about that, a raven then appeared on his window with a message attached to it. He saw the Targaryen symbol and he knew it was from Daenerys. He then proceded to take it to Tyrion.

He entered Tyrion's chambers to find him drinking wine.

Tyrion looked at him with a bored expression and said, "You know you could've knocked, I could have been dressing myself."

"It's urgent," He gave Tyrion the message, "It's from Daenerys."

Tyrion opened the message:

 _To Tyrion Lannister,_

 _I've managed to get Jon Snow to agree to an alliance. Now I need you here so we can all decide how to make the alliance permanent. Come here as soon as you can and bring Ser Jorah, I need Ser Barristan to rule in my steed until we decide to go back to Meereen._

 _Daenerys_

"Well, at least she didn't write all of her titles, I think I would've been there reading them for an hour." Tyrion joked.

"What does the message say?" Barristan asked.

"That you will now rule in her steed, because I have to go to the North."

"Alone?"

"No, she told me to take Ser Jorah, and I'll be taking a few guards also." Tyrion got up from his chair. "Could you please tell Ser Jorah to get ready, we'll be leaving immeadiately."

Barristan nodded and left to look for Jorah.

* * *

 **Winterfell**

She couldn't believe it. " _It looks like the rumors are true."_ Sansa thought.

She was at the gates of Winterfell with Theon at her side. They decided to go back after they heard the rumors that the Boltons have been killed.

One of the guards noticed her and Theon, "Who are you?"

Sansa took her hood off, "Sansa Stark."

The guard recognized her and let her enter.

Before he let her enter he ask her, "What do we do with _him." Pointing towards Theon._

"He helped me escape from the Boltons, I'll explain everything to my brother just let him enter." Sansa answered.

With that they opened the gates.

* * *

Jon and Dany were currently in Jon's chambers. Dany had sneaked her way into his chambers like she has done for the past few nights.

They were sitting on the bed together with wine glasses in their hands. They were currently laughing at the story Jon was telling about something that happened when he was training the new recruits.

After they finished laughing, they both leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that was not going to happen anytime soon. They both heard the door open and Dany immediately jumped from the bed.

Jon then got worried and asked the guard that just barged in, "Is some thing wrong?"

The guard shook his head, "Lady Sansa's back."

Jon's eyes widened, then he immediately started running towards the Hall with Dany in tow.

When he got to the Hall he discovered that it was true. Sansa then turned when she heard the door open. When she saw Jon burst in, she immediately ran to give her half-brother a hug. She then started sobbing in his chest. She never thought she would see anyone from her family again.

After she calmed down, she pulled away to see that behind Jon was a beautiful woman with silver hair and violet eyes.

"Who is this?" She asked Jon.

Jon smiled and then introduced his sister to Daenerys.

Sansa immediately bowed to her. Dany out her hands on Sansa's shoulders, "N need to bow down to me, you can talk to me as if I was your friend, please call me Dany" Sansa's eyes immediately lit up and she nodded.

Jon then interrupted them, "Now Sansa, I'm sure you have a going to have to explain to me why your travelling with Theon?"Sansa the poced to explain everything that happened.

Jon then looked suspiciously towards before nodding, "Now, I think your both very tired why don't you go to your chambers and we'll get acquainted once again tomorrow."

"Alright." Sansa nodded.

The guards then proceeded to escort Sansa and Theon to their chambers.

After making sure that they were alone, Jon turned to Dany and sighed, "That was a close one."

Dany then smiled and nodded, "Good thing they were to distracted to notice. I suppose I'll go back to my chambers now, have a nice sleep."

They leaned int for a kiss. Little did they know that Sansa had return to ask him something and saw the whole ordeal. She smiled finally seeing her brother be happy after all the pain he had gone through. After that she went back to her chambers smiling.

 **Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review and Rate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm back with another chapter today. I'll have to warn that there will be a time skip so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one.**

 **3 months later.**

It has been three months since Sansa came back and about a week after she appeared Bran and Rickon have also come the only one missing was Arya. Today was the day Tyrion would be arriving to Winterfell, at least that's what he told Dany in the letter he sent back.

In those three months Dany has gotten very close to the Starks, and all of them knew about her relationship with Jon and they were ecstatic.

She and the Starks were currently standing in front of the Winterfell gate. A guard had told them that he saw Tyrion and a few other people arriving so they were currently waiting.

It didn't take long for the gates to open. After the gates opened, it revealed Tyrion, Jorah, and a few guards. Tyrion and the others got down from their horses and approached Daenerys. Once they were in front of her they bowed.

Daenerys smiled at Tyrion, "Rise." They all did as they were told.

Dany then looked at Tyrion, "Go on, and and greet the others."

"Yes, mother." He whispered so only she could hear what he said. She muffled a chuckle.

Tyrion then shook Jon's hand. He stopped in front of Sansa and he bowed, "Lady Sansa, I sincerely apologize for the atrocities my family has done to you and your famiyl, I hope you can forgive me." Sansa smiled at this, "Rise. It wasn't you who did all those atrocities, you were the only one who treated me with respect. It isn't your fault that you were born into a family of monsters."

Tyrion smiled at this. Then he proceeded to greet the other Starks.

Jorah then stepped foward toward Daenerys, "Khale-"

He was interrupted by Daenerys herself, "Come Tyrion, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, my Queen."

She then narrowed her eyes at Jorah before leaving with Tyrion.

Jon then looked at Jorah suspiciously, "A guard will escort you to your chambers." He said before going after Dany.

Jorah had noticed how they were standing close to each other when he arrived. A little _too_ close for his liking.

He shrugged it off and then let the guard escort him to his chambers.

* * *

Tyrion and Dany were sitting at a table in her chambers. Dany poured some wine for him and some for herself.

"Wow, I didn't even ask for some you know me too well my Queen." Tyrion said.

Dany smiled at this, "Well, you have been my hand for over a year. Anyway we're alone Tyrion, you can call me Dany."

Tyrion smiled at this and brought the cup to his lips.

"So, how's Meereen?" asked Dany.

"Still the same, the people who were slaves are happy and the former masters are still annoyed, but they haven't been whining so much as of late." Tyrion answered.

"And the others?"

"Missandei and Grey Worm have gotten closer, and Barristan was worried sick because he hadn't heard from you yet. He was relieved to find your message."

Daenerys smiled at the thought, Barristan had been like a father to her, he is one of her most trusted advisors.

She turned to Tyrion, "Well, I think I've been keeping you from your wine and your women for too long. You can leave. Just remember that we have a meeting later."

"Yes, Dany." He nodded to her and left.

* * *

Daenerys, Tyrion, Jorah, and the Starks were currently sitting at the table in the conference room. They were going to discuss the plan for Winterfell and how to make the alliance permanent.

Daenerys looked at Jon, "What are your plans for Winterfell?"

The Starks looked at each other before nodding to Jon to say their decision, "We have decided, as a family, that I would stay in command until Rickon is of age."

Dany looked confused, "Rickon? What about Bran?."

Bran turned to her, "I can't do anything with my lower body, Winterfell needs someone who can lead them. Besides I would prefer to be a Maester."

Dany nodded at this, "Alright. Now we must discuss how to make this alliance permanent."

Jorah was the first to comment, "Maybe, if we take the boy to King's Landing after we retake it, that would probably keep the North from wanting to rebel."

Dany thought about it, but then waved it off, "He has been aay from his home for far too long. I wouldn't take him with me unless he asked me to."

Tyrion then leaned foward, "We are ignoring the most obvious solution, marriage. Which of the boys would you like to marry."

Dany turned to Tyrion, "Well, Rickon is far to young and, no offene to Bran, I need heirs."

Tyrion and Jorah turned to her. Jorah was the first to speak, "But Khaleesi, that witch left you barren its impossible for you to have heirs."

Daenerys turned to Jorah with a stern look, "I told you never to call me that again, and for your information, I am once again fertile."

Tyrion then said, "Ok, you'll have to explain that to me later, but now back to matter at hand. You seem to have already picked your suitor."

Jon and Daenerys blushed.

Tyrion looked at them both and then said, "Have long have you two been together."

Dany looked at Jon then at Tyrion, "Tyrion you know me a little _too_ well."

Tyrion smiled at this, "So its settled then?"

"Wait." Jon stood up, "I want to do this right."

Jon walked towards Daenerys and got down on one knee.

"Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, will you marry me?"

Daenerys started laughing before saying, "Yes, I will proudly marry you."

Everyone except Jorah started clapping.

Dany then said, "OK, now that the issue is taken care of, let's celebrate my engagement."

Everyone started laughing and began leaving. Jorah left to his chambers with a flagon of wine.

 **Alright another chapter down. Thanks for all the great reviews. please Rate and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter. And I just want to say thank you for all the follows and reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

 **King's Landing**

Cersei was outraged. Jaime hadn't seen his sister this mad since she discovered that Tyrion escaped. People hardly listened to Cersei anymore.

Jaime was beginning to fear for his sister. Ever since she lost Myrcella, Jaime feared for her sanity. She ended up having all of those religious fanatics killed because they arrested her.

The Tyrells had escaped from their prison also but fled to an undisclosed location. Not even Ollena knew where Margaery or Loras fled to.

Now she was furious because she had been informed that the North had made an alliance with the Dragon Queen.

"I'll kill them all!" Cersei shouted. "I'll kill the whole North and then I'll have they're bodies placed in every shithole I'll find!"

Jaime tried calming her down, "Shh! Right now you need to focus on Tommen. The poor boy's depressed!"

Ever since the Faith Militant arrested her and Margaery he fell into a deep depression. He started to feel better when his mother was released but only to fall back again when Margaery decided to flee, terminating their marriage, and when he found out his sister died.

Cersei looked at Jaime with fury, "And why is that? Because the whore he married vanished!" Jaime sighed. There was nothing he can do so he could calm her down.

"Can you please calm down, I have more news." Jaime said.

Cersei visibly calmed down.

Jaime sighed once more, "The Frey's, _all_ of the Frey's are dead."

Cersei rolled her eyes, " _Do tell._ Jaime who cares? They were about as useful as a pile of shit."

She then looked at Jaime seriously, "Have you found that monster that murdered our father?"

Jaime tensed but managed to say, "No"

"Good maybe someone killed him for us." Cersei said before leaving.

Jaime sighed . He knew where Tyrion was but denied to tell his sister. If she ever finds out that Tyrion was assisting Dragon Queen she'll go on a killing spree.

* * *

Arya finally managed to get back to the North. She was bloodied and dirt. She finally managed to kill the Frey's and escape the Faceless Men. In the woods of the North she was walking towards Winterfell. But she was too tired. She couldn't take it anymore. She walked until she fell foward on the snow, blood started to stain the pure white snow.

* * *

Jon and Dany made their engagement public, right after he proposed. Jon decided to take Dany horseback riding since they finally had a day off. Dany accepted.

They just departed from Winterfell and were currently discussing where to ride to.

Jon looked at Dany from his horse, "So where do you wanna ride to?"

"I'd like to see the woods." Dany said.

"Are you sure? We only go through there when we hunt." Jon asked worried about what might happen.

"What are you worried about? We've got Ghost following us, you're a master in the sword, and I just Drogon is following us."

Jon looked to the sky and managed to see Drogon's silhouette through some clouds.

Jon calmed down after they have made it a mile into the woods and they began casually talking after a few minutes.

"Jon, I think it's better if we get married as soon as possible." Dany remarked. "I'll finally be able to marry someone of MY choosing and not some political marriage."

"Trust me. I want to get married as soon as possible too, but I want to wait a little more to see if Arya comes. I want the whole family to be there." Jon said.

Dany nodded, "I understand."

Just as she said that Ghost then went running to a certain location. They turned their horses and ran to that certain direction. dany eyes widened once she realized that the thing host was smelling was a body.

Jon turned the body over and saw that it was Arya. His eyes widened once he realized that she had lost a lot of blood.

Dany kneeled beside him and studied her. By his descriptions of his younger sister, she knew that this was Arya, "We need to get her to Winterfell as soon as possible."

"She already lost to much blood, and Winterfell is an hour from horseback."

Dany then looked to the sky, as if calling to Drogon.

Drogon landed with a thud.

Dany proceded to get on, "Get on. Hand her to me."

"But, what about the horses?"

"We have more in Winterfell. Hurry up and get on before she dies."

Drogon had a saddle that was big enough for three. So he handed Arya carefully to Dany and then grabbed Ghost and got on Drogon. As soon as he got on they took off.

* * *

Jorah was drinking his feelings away at the bar. He had always had a feeling that Daenerys wouldn't choose him but it was harder to actually see it with his eyes. When he looked to the side he saw Tyrion drinking the day away.

Just as he was about to take another sip he heard a scream. He then ran outside to see what the commotion was about.

When he looked to the sky and saw the reason for the scream. Drogon was currently descending on them at high speed. When Drogon landed, he saw Daenerys swoop down holding a body. Then Jon got down with Ghost.

He approached Daenerys, "My Queen what's wrong."

Dany looked at him worried, "This is Arya Stark, we found her when we were riding in the woods. Please take her to the infirmary quickly , she has already lost a ton of blood."

Jorah then took Arya and headed off to the infirmary.

* * *

Dany and Jon arrived to the infirmary with the rest of the Starks. They were circling Arya with worried expression.

"I've managed to stop the blood flow and bandage her up. I gave her some healing medicine also, I can confirm that she is going to live" Said the Maester.

They all sighed with relief. Dany then turned towards Jorah, "Ser Jorah, you have my deepest gratitude for saving the life of my future sister-in-law."

Jorah was stunned, after months of Daenerys ignoring him completely, she finally talked to him and said thank you.

"It was no problem, my Queen." said Jorah.

Jorah bowed then left. Dany sighed and looked at the Stark family. Then Dany smiled, she was happy that she was going to be part of uch a loving family. After some time Dany then joined them.

 **Ok that's it for this chapter. I honestly feel that when Cersei finds out the her daughter was murdered she's gonna go completely nuts. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Rate and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm really lucky to have a chance to update since this week I was swamped. I'll try to update more often.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone**

Arya was just waking up. After her wound opened up again, she'd thought she would be dead by now. So imagine her surprise to see most of her family there with her. The minute they saw her wake up they all immediately gave a group hug.

"Guys, I missed you too but you're all currently crushing me." Arya managed to choke out.

"You guys, give her some air." a mysterious voice said.

Then they all separated to Arya's delight. Then she saw the owner of the voice. A beautiful woman with silver-blonde hair and violet eyes. Arya was in awe. She was meeting an actual Targaryen.

Jon took it upon himself to introduce them.

"Arya, this is Daenerys Targaryen. Dany this is Arya Stark, my sister." Jon said.

Arya stood up, "Do you really have dragons?" Arya asked excitedly.

Daenerys chuckled, "Yes, three of them actually."

Arya's smile grew, "Cool."

Sansa interrupted them, "Arya, we'll tell you everything that has happened at dinner. Just take a bath your starting to smell."

Arya then proceeded to smell herself. Looks like Sansa wasn't lying. Arya rolled her eyes, "Sansa, prissy as always."

They all laughed before heading off.

* * *

Melisandre was walking through Winterfell. The people of Winterfell looked at her with distrust. She couldn't blame them. After all she had abandoned Stannis. But she left him because she had no choice, in her opinion. Since she was lost in thought she didn't notice the man that she was about to bump into. "Sorry good sir, I was to distracted." she said once she bumped into him. The man turned out to be Jorah.

"That's OK, my lady." Jorah said.

"Trust me good Ser, I'm not a lady of a high family. I'm merely a priestess of the Lord of Light."

Jorah then nodded in understanding. He then caught Melisandre staring at him.

She stepped closer and took his face in her hands, "You are not happy with the engagement of the Queen and Jon Stark."

Jorah's eyes widened, then Melisandre continued, "You must let your love for her go, or it might blind you and make you do things you'll regret later."

Before Jorah could question her, she disappeared into the crowd of people. Jorah was then left confused and to his thoughts.

* * *

Dany and the Starks were sitting in the Hall conversing. The Starks and Dany filled Arya in and told her everything that had happened and Arya told them everything that had happened to her.

They were all laughing and they felt like a family once more. Arya then looked at Jon with a mischievous look in her eyes, "So Jon, when you marry Dany will you be the _Father_ of Dragons."

Jon rolled his eyes, "Ha ha."

Dany looked deep in thought, "Actually, I really wanna see Jon try to feed them without getting bitten and/or burnt."

Everyone started laughing. Sansa then asked, "So when's the wedding."

Dany answered, "We were waiting for Arya to get here, so probably in three days."

Then they kept talking for a while before each retiring to their respective rooms.

* * *

Tyrion walked into Dany's room. Dany was sitting down in her bed looking deep in thought. Tyrion took a chair and put it across of her and sat down.

"You requested to see me, Tyrion?"

"Yes actually, Yesterday I got a message from my brother."

Dany's eyes narrowed,'The _Kingslayer_." she spat.

Tyrion could feel the venom in her voice, "Yes, he's telling me that my _dear_ sister is going mad."

Dany raised her eyebrow, "Oh, the irony."

"I was also amused by this until I heard that it was because my niece died."

Dany then looked at him concerned, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but all of this could've been evaded if Cersei hadn't actually helped the Mountain murder the Prince of Dorne."

Dany looked at him sympathetically, "No meter how terrible they are, no one should ever experience losing their child." Dany looked away, " I know how that feels."

It was Tyrio's turn to smile sympathetically but then the smile left his face, "There's more, my brother actually offered to help you get to the throne."

Dany looked at him shocked, 'Why would he want _me_ to take the-"

She was interrupted by Ser Jorah, "Your Grace."

"Ser Jorah what are you doing in my room uninvited?" Dany asked him.

"My apologize, Your Grace. But there's someone in the yard that you should meet."

Dany and Tyrion looked at each other confused.

* * *

Dany and Tyrion walked to the yard and saw someone being encircled by the Starks. They made space so she could see who it was. It was a handsome man with green eyes and blonde hair.

Bran looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Jaime Lannister."

Jaime flinched when he heard the venom in his voice.

Dany was at loss. She looked at Tyrion then back at Jaime until she finally made a decision.

She looked at the Kingslayer in the eyes before saying, "Take him."

 **Another chapter done. Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep rating and Reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I was going to update sooner but my chapter got erased AGAIN. Anyway I want to thank you all for the reviews and the follows. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

"Take him." was all she needed to say for the guards to go and take Jaime to the dungeons.

Tyrion looked with wide eyes, then turned to her, "What are you doing."

"Telling the guards to take him to the dungeons." said Dany.

Tyrion turned to Dany, scared for his brother, "Are you going to kill him?"

"Maybe, if he doesn't prove his loyalty to me then yes." Said Dany.

Tyrion then said, "You can't do tha-" but was interrupted by Dany.

"And why not? What should I have done? Let him skip freely to the snow? How can I trust someone who betrayed my father _and_ his own sister." Dany said while looking annoyed at Tyrion.

Tyrion then looked down, "I meant no offence, your Grace."

"Non taken."

She then smiled at Tyrion before getting serious, "If you even think about pulling _half_ of the stuff he pulled you will be put on the dungeons before you can even finish saying 'wine'."

Tyrion nodded, "Yes, your Grace."

"Go, visit your brother."

With that Dany left and Tyrion went to visit his brother.

* * *

Jaime heard the cell door open, he turned around to find his brother there.

He sighed with relief, and went to hug his brother, "I thought it was the Silver Queen."

After pulling away, Tyrion raised an eyebrow in amusement, "That's what their calling her there?"

Jaime nodded, "Ever since Cersei became mad, the name Daenerys turned into a blessing from the Seven."

Tyrion looked at Jaime, "I'm sorry about Myrcella, though I was shocked to hear about her death, I was even more shocked to find out that Cersei didn't kill half of King's Landing."

Jaime chuckled, "It's not like she didn't try." Tyrion smiled.

Jaime then asked, "Is she going to kill me?"

Tyrion sighed, "Not if you prove your loyalty to her."

"Understandable, I'm shocked she didn't kill right then and there."

Tyrion looked at Jaime, "She's not her father, thanks to Ser Barristan, she believes in a fair trial."

Jaime smirked, "Remind me to thank the man when I see him."

Tyrion then said, "I hope you don't betray her. She may actually be able to bring the Seven Kingdoms from the hell that it is right now. I'm still confused on why you've come here. Given your feelings for Cerse-"

He was interrupted by his brother, "Cersei's dead to me."

Tyrion's eyes widened, "What did she do?"

"I guess you'll find out at the trial."

* * *

Jon was pacing in his room, waiting for Dany. He stopped and looked up when he heard the door open. He then saw that it was Dany entering his room. He immediately walked towards her.

"Are you OK?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Off coarse, why wouldn't I be?" She asked confused.

"I thought having to meet the person who murdered your father would cause you to be angry." Jon said.

"After hearing some of the things my father did, I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner." Dany said.

"Oh." Jon said, "Are you going to kill him?"

Dany sighed, "Not if he proves his loyalty to me. I know Bran wouldn't be happy with that decision but with more people the easier we can get this over with."

Jon then looked at Dany, "I know it's been a difficult couple of days, maybe you should lay down."

Dany looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "What are you implying, Jon?"

Jon then became flustered, "I didn't- I meant-"

He was cut off by Daenerys laughing, "Calm down, I was just teasing."

She kissed him good-bye before leaving.

* * *

Dany, the Starks, Tyrion, and Jaime Lannister were sitting in the conference room. Dany straightened up and cleared her throat.

"Before we commence this meeting, I have something to say. Since I don't want anyone influencing my decision," She looked at Bran then at Tyrion, "I have decided to have this meeting with Jaime Lannister alone."

Shouts of protest were heard, but Dany was having none of it, "If you don't like it too bad, but I am having this meeting alone with Jaime Lannister. Understood." They all begrudgingly nodded, "Good, now off you go."

Dany then grabbed Jon's arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Stay behind the door." Jon nodded before leaving.

Dany then looked at Jaime and smiled, "Sorry about that, may I offer you some wine?"

Jaime nodded and she poured a glass for him and one for herself.

"So, Jaime I'm just curious to why you've come here." Dany said.

Jaime looked at her serious, "I've come to offer my services to you, my Queen."

"And why should I trust you? You betrayed my father and it looks like you betrayed your sister."

"No disrespect to you my Queen, but I have betrayed mad people, one by my own decision."

Dany smiled, "I'm not offended, I know what my father was."

"I know you don't trust me, but I beg of you to please be merciful, I swear my sword to you. I swear it on the Seven, I swear it on my remaining son."

Dany was shocked to say the least , but she didn't show it, she leaned forward, "I'm not going to kill you."

Jaime smiled, "What will you do with me?"

Dany stood up and started pacing, she then turned towards him and said, "You will have a seat in my small council, and when Jon isn't with me you will be my body guard."

Jaime smiled and nodded.

She then grabbed her wine glass and clicked it with his.

 **I think this was a good rewrite , I hope you all like it. Please rate and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

"WHAT?!" That's the sound that came from all of the Starks mouth when Dany told them her decision. They all started protesting and fighting.

Dany rolled her eyes and waited for them to calm down, when she saw that they weren't calming down anytime soon, she proceeded to talk.

"If you all calm down, I'll tell you the reasons." After this they went back to sitting quietly in their chairs.

"First of all, I can't believe you actually think I trust that man." Dany said. They all put confused faces.

Sansa was the first to answer, "But you told him to be your bodyguard, when Jon's not around."

Dany stood up, "Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'?" They all nodded.

"That's precisely what I'm doing, I could never trust a man who betrays the one's who trust him with their life. He's merely a pawn in my plan."

This intrigued the Starks, she continued explaining, "He told me that he doesn't feel anything for Cersei anymore, but I'm sure as hell doubting that that is the truth. When we get to King's Landing, I plan to use him to weaken Cersei. We'll make him act like he was captured, threaten Cersei that if she doesn't surrender we'll kill him, if the plan works capture them both for a trial that Cersei is obviously going to be found guilty."

The Starks were shocked to say the least, Arya then smirked, "Your playing the Lannisters, I like it."

"If you want to win the Game of Thrones, first you must learn how to play it." Dany said.

Dany then continued, "I will ask Jorah to be my second bodyguard until Ser Barristan seizes the job for himself. I will _also_ ask Ser Jorah to help Jaime with his fighting skill, gods know he will need it."

Dany then sat down, "Now _we_ need to discuss what are we to do with Winterfell?"

Jon was the first to speak, "Since a Stark always has to sat in Winterfell, we've decided that me-" "AND ME!" said Arya. Jon rolled his eyes, before continuing, "Will be going with you, and Sansa, Rickon, and Bran will be staying in Winterfell."

Dany nodded, "Alright, I have one more thing to ask of you." She turned her head to look at Jon, "Can you teach me to fight?"

Jon was surprised at the suggestion, Dany saw his expression and continued explaining, "I don't want everyone to be fighting for me while I sit watching all of you, I want to learn how to fight and how to use a weapon."

Jon nodded.

Dany then smiled, "Good, now if you don't mind I have one last meeting to attend to."

* * *

Jorah walked in the conference room surprised, he wasn't expecting Daenerys to call for him.

He walked to the chair across from hers, Dany then said, "Sit, Ser Jorah."

He sat down and Dany proceeded to fill her cup with wine, "Wine?"

"No, my Queen." Dany then sighed, "I suppose your wondering why you're here."

When Jorah nodded she continued explaining, "I need you to be my bodyguard."

Jorah was confused, "I thought you put Jaime Lannister to be your bodyguard, your Grace."

"Stop with the formalities Jorah their getting on my nerves," She took a sip before continuing, "I need a bodyguard I can trust, and the only people I trust in the North are you, Jon, the Starks , and Tyrion."

Jorah eyes widened in shock, "You trust me again?"

Dany sighed, "Jorah, you have been loyal to me, even after I banished you. I will never be able to trust you like I did before, but I can still trust you with this."

Jorah nodded, "Thank you, Daenerys."

Dany then said, "I have one more thing to ask of you. Will you please teach Jaime how to fight better with his left hand? We need more men and the more the merrier."

When Jorah accepted to teach Jaime how to fight, Dany smiled, "Good." She then got up, "It's been an exhausting day, I need to lie down for a few hours." with that she left.

* * *

Jon was practicing in the training grounds when Arya saw him. She immediately went towards him and asked, "Can we duel?"

"Sure."

They both took some practice swords and took their stance.

They began their duel, and Arya attacked first.

Jon dodged it and then swung, aiming to hit her at her shoulder. Arya rolled out of the way.

Jon raised an eyebrow, "Looks like you learned some tricks."

Arya answered by swinging at his legs, Jon jumped out of the way.

They both swung and their wooden sword crashed together.

Jon swung at her stomach and she managed to block it, Jon then saw an opening and proceeded to trip her.

Arya wasn't ready and she fell.

Jon smirked, "Looks like I won this one. You've gotten a lot better." He said while ruffling her hair.

Arya scowled but then returned the smile. Then they decided to go inside.

While they were conversing, Jon crashed into someone, "My apologies." The man he had crashed into turned around and it was revealed to be Jaime.

Jon and Arya's expressions turned into an incredibly serious one.

Jaime smirked, "If it isn't the bastard."

Arya was quick to answer, "He was named an official Stark by the people of Winterfell And Robb the former King of the North made him an official Stark before dying."

"Oh, I'm sorry my lord." Jaime said while bowing mockingly.

Jon smirked, "A lot of talk for a man with one hand, and that fucks his sister."

Jaime almost tripped when he heard that, "At least I wasn't busy getting betrayed by my men."

"That's because your busy _betraying_ your men."

Jaime looked at him angrily, "Insult me all you want, you can't do anything to me, because of the Queen, I'm untouchable."

Jon smirked, "When she becomes the Queen, because I'm getting married to her, I will become King. We'll see whose untouchable then."

Jon left with a smirking Arya, leaving a speechless Jaime.

 **Ok I'm finished. Thanks for all the favorites and all the follows! Please review and rate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm finally back. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but my week was so packed. Anyway I gotta warn you this chapter may be kinda mushy cuz it's the wedding so yeah you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.** **If I did Joffrey would've died in season 1.**

 **Two Days Later.**

Winterfell was buzzing. The wedding was today so the North was really busy. Dany and Jon wanted a small wedding so it was only the nobles and some of Jon's Wildling friends who were coming. It was almost midday and Dany was still sleeping.

A sleep that would be cut short thanks to a slamming door, "GOOD MORNING!"

Dany lifted her head to see Sansa smiling widely at her. Dany just scowled at her, "Why are you waking me up?"

Sansa's smile widened, "Because it's your wedding, and I'm gonna help you get ready."

"Isn't that at night?" Dany asked yawning.

"Exactly, and we were supposed to be getting you ready an hour ago." Sansa said while she dragged Dany out of bed.

"Now, go get in your bath before it turns cold." Sansa said.

"I thought you were gonna be my sister by law not my mother." Dany said teasingly.

'Just get in the bath." Sansa demanded.

Dany undressed and got in the bath while Sansa washed her hair.

They continued talking while she bathed.

"Are you nervous." Asked Sansa.

"A little, it _is_ my first traditional wedding." Dany answered.

Sansa laughed, "I've had my fair of traditional weddings, I haven't enjoyed any of them, but at least you actually got to choose who you would be marrying this time."

"You're right about that one."

They kept talking for a while, then Dany was done with her bath and went on to other things like putting on the dress. The dress was made by the most skilled seamstress in Winterfell. It was white with silver designs and Sansa was already laying it our on the bed.

Dany sighed and she thought, "I wonder if Jon is having a stressful day also."

* * *

Jon and Tyrion were looking at close that Jon would wear on the wedding. Jon and Tyrion were deep in thought.

Tyrion then said, "The silver and black one?"

"Yep."

* * *

Sansa, thanks to everything she learned from her mother, was able to fix Dany up by herself. She was currently putting Dany in her dress.

"Isn't it a little too early?" Dany asked.

"No, the weddings in three hours and we still have to do your hair." Sansa said.

They heard someone chuckle and turned to their heads to look at the door. The person standing at the door was Arya.

Arya entered the room and threw herself at the bed, "I'm so glad I'm not the one Sansa's nagging to."

Both Dany and Sansa scowled. Dany then formed smile, "You should go and try on your dress."

Arya's eyes widened when she mentioned dress, "I'm not wearing no fucking dress," Arya then smiled, "I didn't even have one made."

It was then Sansa's turn to smile, "That's OK, I had the seamstress make one for you."

Arya mouth fell open, "WHAT, NO!"

Sansa and Dany started laughing.

* * *

Everyone was gathered beneath the trees and it was lightly snowing. Jon and the Maester were standing in the middle of the clearing. Jorah was standing there waiting for Dany since he was giving her away. Since he's old enough to be her dad.

Sansa was to Jon's right beside Arya, Arya was wearing her dress, Which Sansa forced her to wear.

Dany appeared, grabbed Jorah's arm and started walking forward.

When they got to Jon and the Maester, Jorah bowed before going back. Dany took Jon's hand in hers and smiled, Jon's smile widened when he saw this.

"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen And Jon of the House Stark. If any of you object to this holy union speak now or forever hold your peace." (Sorry if it isn't like the show, I usually blank out during the marriage scenes.)

After seeing that no one objected the Maester continued, "Jon you may say your vows."

Jon sighed before saying, "Daenerys, you have brought light back into my life, before I met you I would barely smile, some people would say I was emotionless, but then you came to me and I couldn't stop smiling. I would gladly share the rest of my life with you, till death do us part"

Dany's smile widened, "Jon, out of all the decisions I've made, marrying you was the best one I have ever made. you're good to me and you help me through my horrible decisions. I am happy to have finally chosen a husband I want to marry, and I would gladly share the rest of my life with you, till death do us part."

"By the power of the Seven, I bound you two for life, you may now kiss the bride." The Maester said.

Jon and Dany then kissed, and everyone started clapping.

* * *

Jon and Dany then had a small party off sorts. Everyone was congratulating them. They were beyond happy at the moment. Tyrion then stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Now, I've know Danearys for some time now and I can say that I haven't seen her as happy as she is today, same for Jon especially since i never saw you smile." After everyone had a quick laugh Tyrion continued.

"But a wedding can't be done without a bedding ceremony so what do you guys say?" Everyone then started cheering and laughing.

People then began to carry Jon and Dany to their room while everyone left in the room laughed at their faces.

 **Yea I'm not writing lemon so yea. I'm gonna leave the rest to your Imagination. Rate and Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back and I'm happy to report that I think I will be able to update more this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **A Week Later**

Dany woke up smiling, even though her marriage was last week she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She moved out of the bed to get dressed, when she heard Jon stirring. Jon stretched and looked at Dany, who was half-way getting dressed.

"Do we have to leave the chambers?" asked Jon.

Dany laughed before replying, "Unfortunately yes, I can already hear Tyrion teasing me, telling me that we barely left the room." Which was not a lie.

"Fine." Jon replied before proceeding to get dressed as well. Dany was done getting dressed and proceeded to leave, " Remember you have to train me later."

With that Dany left.

* * *

Dany was in the conference room, waiting for Tyrion. Tyrion appeared, with a bottle of wine and sat down.

Dany raised her eyebrow when she saw the bottle, but she supposed that she shouldn't be surprised.

Tyrion immediately started the conversation, "My Queen , it's good to see you, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

Dany rolled her eyes, but Tyrion wasn't done, "I'm surprised you can even walk, after being bedridden for week."

"Are you done?" Dany asked in amusement.

Tyrion smirked before nodding.

"Good, now we need plan out what to do next." Dany stated.

"Well, the men are trained, we have the Unsullied waiting for us in Meereen, and the Wildlings have agreed to aid us."

Dany raised and eyebrow, "How did you manage that?"

"I didn't, your husband, Jon did it." Tyrion answered.

"Remind me to ask him, about that later."

Dany sighed, "So you think we're ready to strike?"

Tyrion had a thoughtful expression, "My brother still needs to improve a bit, and you want to train a bit. I Suggest a few more weeks until we are ready THEN we can leave."

"All right."

Tyrion then took his leave

* * *

Tyrion and Jamie were walking towards the courtyard where Ser Jorah was going to train him. Even though Dany had pardoned him he still received looks from the people of Winterfell.

"I can't stand the way they look at me." Jamie said to his brother.

"Can you blame them? our family killed nearly The entire family of the Starks, and you pushed the current Lord of Winterfell's brother of the tower."

"But they aren't looking at you like that." Jamie answered his brother.

"I killed our horrible father, I'm sure that's reason enough." Tyrion said.

They arrived at the courtyard and found Ser Jorah there.

Ser Jorah turned around, "Good your here."

He handed Jamie a sword, "How good are you now?"

"A bit mediocre, I'm afraid." Jamie said honestly.

"Well at least you answered honestly." Jorah said.

Feeling like he was no longer needed there, Tyrion left.

Jorah and Jamie took their stance, and then Jorah pounced.

Jamie managed to block every swing Jorah did, but, while they were in a lock, Jorah kicked him to the ground.

As Jorah saw Jamie struggle to get up, Jorah sighed, "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Dany and Jon were walking in the courtyard, Dany was dressed in a blue leather vest, a pair of brown pants with knee high brown boots and she had her hair in a ponytail.

Jon was searching for a weapon Dany could use.

"Here hold a sword." Jon said giving her a sword.

Dany did not expect for a sword to be so heavy. She struggled to get it up, and she managed to get it up, she struggled to keep it up.

"Maybe we need a lighter weapon." Suggested Jon.

* * *

Next they went to the arrows, Theon was there waiting for them.

"I told Theon to meet us here because he was the most skilled with the bow." Jon told Dany.

Theon nodded towards them, "My Queen."

He handed Daenerys the bow. She was pleased to find it light. She then took her stance.

Theon noticed her stance proceeded to fix it, "Shoulders up."

Dany fixed her stance and focused on her aim, to her surprise she hit dead center.

Dany was excited, she thought she would hit a barrel or something.

Jon smiled, "Ok, you can use a bow let's see the last one, throwing knives."

* * *

Jon came back with a bunch of throwing knives, he set them down. He took one and decided to demonstrate for Dany. He took one of the knives and aimed. He trhew the knife and it landed on the center.

He then gave one to Dany. She aimed and threw. Her knife managed to land right next to Jon's.

Jon looked at her, "Looks like the only thing you need to work on is the sword." Dany sighed, she had hoped she would be able to wield a sword, but she couldn't even lift one.

Jon then got an idea, "I think, we should give you a rapier instead of a normal sword,"

Dany instantly brightened up at the idea and nodded.

* * *

Things with Jamie weren't going as well as they were with Dany. To put it bluntly every five minutes he would somehow end up on the ground. But he was getting better.

Jorah and Jamie clashed swords, after that Jamie twirled and tried to trip Jorah for a change, but while Jamie twirled out of the way Jorah put his leg and Jamie fell yet again.

"You've gotten better." Jorah remarked.

"How much time?" Jamie asked.

Jorah smiled, "Seven minutes."

Jamie cursed and then fell into his stance, but Joraj waved him off, "We're done for today."

Jorah then left.

* * *

Jon gave Dany a rapier and then took her to where the dummy was.

"We're going to start with the basics." Jon said.

Dany nodded and took her stance.

Jon then started telling her what to do, and she obeyed.

This went on for awhile until Jon decided that it was enough, "We will continue tomorrow and I will put you to practice with a real person."

Dany nodded and gave him the rapier, "We still have some time before dinner, I'll meet you in our room."

Jon then flushed and Dany laughed before going up to their room.

 **Ok I'm done with this chapter. I tried to update earlier but I was so busy. Thanks for the reviews. Please Rate and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! I'm finally back. I"m sorry it took so long to update but, I was writing for another story a Crossover. Don't worry this is still my main focus. I had a little writers block with this story so I decided to start the other one. Anyway here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **A few months later.**

After a few months of training Dany and Jaime had gotten good with their respective weapon's. Though not as good as he used to be, Jaime was getting close to be as good as he was. Dany was practically a prodigy with the rapier.

They were getting ready to leave Winterfell, and go to King's Landing. Tyrion had messaged Barristan telling them to meet them in King's Landing.

Dany, Jon, Arya, and the rest of the Starks, were at the gates. They were getting ready to say their goodbyes.

Jon walked towards Bran, "You are going to lead, with Sansa and the Maester at your side. Please listen to what the Maester has to say, _both_ of you."

Rickon hugged Jon, "Rickon, please don't get into to much trouble."

Rickon smiled up at him, and Jon smiled back.

Sansa, Rickon, and Bran turned towards Dany. The only family Dany has had was her brother so she wasn't really used to saying goodbye.

Dany hugged them all and said goodbye.

Arya did the same but she was noticeably trying not to cry. Arya, Dany, and Jon got on their horses and went beyond the gate to the army that was waiting for them outside.

* * *

They had been riding until it got dark and they decided to camp out. Dany and Jon were getting ready to sleep since they were tired from riding all day.

Dany had just started to take her armor off, when Tyrion entered their tent. Dany and Jon turned around.

"Your Grace, I have news." Tyrion said.

Dany nodded for him to continue.

"Barristan is getting ready to leave for King's Landing, and probably will arrive at the same time we do."

"Who did he leave at Meereen?" asked Dany.

"Missandei and Grey Worm." aswered Tyrion.

If she made it to the throne, Dany needed to figure out what to do with Meereen.

"I have more news." Tyrion said.

Before Tyrion could answer, They heard some war cries outside. Dany and Jon looked at each other, and immediately started dressing again.

Jon got his sword and Dany got her rapier. They bolted out of the tent.

* * *

When Jon and Dany got outside they saw people fighting. Jon immediately went on to start fighting. Dany then heard Arya yell and she bolted to where she was.

Dany got there to see Arya dodging everyone of them with expert skill. Dany took this chance to take a few of her daggers and she threw them.

The three daggers that she threw each hit one person on the head killing them instantly. The other two lloked at her figuring out it was she that killed their comrades, "What is it with bitches thinking they can fight now?" One of them said, Dany got annoyed at the remark and charged at the man.

The man saw this coming and swung vertically, Dany saw this coming, so she side stepped and swung at the man, injuring him at the arm.

The man grew more angry and kept swinging at her. Dany managed to dodged every one of them, she swung to lock him.

She managed to lock him, she then kicked him in between his thighs. The man, experiencing severe pain kneeled.

Daenerys took this chance and impaled him through his heart.

Arya, seeing the other man was distracted by his comrades defeat, took her sword and impaled it right through his throat.

Dany and Arya smiled at each other, then ran towards where the rest of the men were.

Jon swung killing the captain of the other army. Apparently, Cersei sent them as a 'wedding present' for him and Dany, and they got there later than expected.

He looked back to see Dany and Arya covered in blood. " _Hopefully it isn't theirs."_ He thought as he approached them.

Dany and Arya smiled at him.

"Are we done?" asked Dany

Jon nodded, "We've haven't lost anyone but there are a few injured."

"Nothing we can't deal with. Now id you excuse me, I'm in desperate need of a bath." said Dany.

Arya left to her tent.

* * *

 **A month later.**

In a week they would make it to King's Landing, Jon was discussing strategies with the others.

"I think its best if we attack first and then, when Barristan comes, since they wont be expecting it, we should deal the final blow." explained Jon.

Everyone seemed to agree with this.

Dany entered the tent, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

"We just finished a meeting." Jaime answered.

"Good, Tyrion come with me to my tent for a moment."

Tyrion stood up and followed Dany to her tent.

They went inside her tent and sat down.

"Tyrion, I have an idea, of what we should do in to King's Landing."

Tyrion nodded for her to continue.

"Your brother told me that he hates your sister, but as mad as she is, I still believe that your sister will still hold the feelings she had for him."

Tyrion saw where this as going, "You plan to use Jamie as a ploy to get my sister to hand over the throne to you? That might actually work."

"In the moment of truth we shall see if it does, we shall also see if what Jamie says about his feelings for Cersei is true." said Dany.

"What will you do, if he betrays you?"

Dany sighed, "I don't know, on one hand, I can repay him the same way he did to my father. On the other hand, what kind of person would I be if I left his child without a father or a mother. I will leave that for the judges."

She turned towards Tyrion, "You can tell Jamie of the plan, except the part about betraying, we will need to see what would he do if it happens."

Tyrion nodded.

Dany smiled, "Now, I'm afraid you must leave, I have another meeting."

With that Tyrion left.

Melisandre entered Jon and Dany's tent.

Dany told her to sit down, Melisandre did as she was told.

"Your Grace, is there something the matter?"

"I should be asking you that, this morning before my bath you said you had to ask me something later." Dany reminded her.

Melisandre seemed deep in thought, and she remembered , "Ah yes, I was going to ask you when was the last time you bled."

"I haven't really be keeping track." Dany tried to remember, then realization hit her.

Melisandre smiled, "I believe you are three months pregnant, my Queen."

 **Done! I hope you liked this chapter. Please Rate and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated, I had a bit of writer's block then got a bit lazy to update. But I will try to update sooner.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Jon had just finished with the meeting and was currently thinking about battle strategies. Jon had just sat down, when Dany came bursting in.

Dany approached him, with a smile on her face. Jon stood up when she got close to him.

"Is there news?" Jon asked as he smiled.

Dany smile widened, "Yes, there is actually."

Dany motioned for him to sit down. Jon did as he was told and then proceeded to pour some wine for him and for Dany. He handed the cup to Dany, she then put it on the table.

Jon looked at her confused, but thought nothing of it.

"Have you ever thought about being a father?" Dany asked suddenly.

"Recently, I've be-" realization just hitting Jon. He looked at Dany speechless, "How long have you've known?"

"I just found out, and Melisandre told me that I was three month pregnant." aswered Dany.

Jon smiled and then grabbed Dany, spun her around, then he kissed her.

Jon then got worried, "You know you can't fight with us anymore."

Dany smiled at him, "I figured as much, anyway i wouldn't risk the life of our child."

Dany then got serious, "I've sworn Melisandre to secrecy, the men can't find out. If word gets out, Cersei will be undoubtedly start targeting me more than she is already."

Jon agreed, "We should only tell those we trust." Jon then smiled, "I think Arya should know."

Dany agreed and Jon left to get Arya. Dany then began to feel her stomach, now that she notices she feels like there's something inside.

Dany smiled and then turned when she heard footsteps.

Arya came in running, "Dany is something wrong, Jon said you needed to tell me something urgent?!"

"Arya calm down, it's not anything dangerous." Dany said.

Jon entered the tent, Dany then looked at him, "Really Jon, you told her there was an emergency?"

"No, I said you had to tell her something important." Jon said in his defense.

Arya turned towards Jon, "NO, you told me it was urgent."

Before Jon could answer, Dany proceeded to tell Arya, "Arya, what I'm going to tell you can't get out. It may put us in more danger if it does."

Arya looked at Dany confused, Jon then proceeded to put one arm around Dany and another one laying on her stomach.

Arya understood the gesture and immediately hugged them both.

They all then started laughing.

* * *

 **A week later**

Dany and Jon only told Arya, Tyrion, and Jorah, who were all happy for them. Jorah had gotten over his feelings with Dany, when he saw that they were both happy.

After the good news settled, they were now waiting for word from Ser Barristan so they could move forward, since they were about a few hours from King's Landing.

 **King's Landing**

Cersei had gotten even crazier, when she realized that the bastard and the inbred bitch had gotten a hold on _her_ Jamie. Even though she was crazy, she still had an eye on her son. Making sure that sharp objects were kept away from him so he wouldn't try anything rash.

Tomen had gotten worse, his skin was pale, he had lost twenty pounds, and he barely walked out of his room. Seeing him in such state broke Cersei's heart(?).

Without a Hand or anyone helping her she had made rash decisions herself. She had placed a bounty on Tyrell children and she had the Maester killed when she saw that none of his potions were helping Tomen.

Of course this led to the Tyrell's breaking their alliance and they sent some men towards the camp were the Silver Queen was.

If she continued ruling, the Seven Kingdoms will fall apart. The people had begun calling her the Mad Queen, with all the murdering that was happening under her rule.

Cersei was currently developing a plan when she got interrupted by one of her messengers.

"My Queen, I'm afraid your plan to stop the army from coming failed, the captain is dead."

Cersei became blinded by rage and began throwing one of her temper tantrums.

She ended killing the messenger when she threw a knife. She rolled her eyes, "Somebody clean that up."

 **Ok that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if this seems rather short, I'm still developing the other chapter. Rate and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I'm back. I want to apologize for taking so long to update, but I HOPE I can update more often. Anyway here's the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

Today was the day they set out for King's Landing. They had all be preparing for this day, and it was finally here.

Jon and Dany were in their tent.

"NO!" Jon said to Dany looking at her horrified.

"But-" Dany tried but was interrupted.

"Are you crazy? I can't put you in danger," He then lowered his voice, "I can't put _our child_ in danger either."

"I don't want to put our child in danger either, but we had a plan and how are we going to enact that plan if Jamie isn't there?" Dany answered.

Jon turned to her, "And why wouldn't Jamie go?"

Dany sighed, "Because, he's my body guard remember? If I don't go, he won't go."

Jon sighed, "What if we put Ser Barristan at your side?"

Dany shook her head, "Ser Barristan is a _very_ skilled fighter, you need him at your side."

"Then what if we just kill Cersei?" Jon asked.

Dany shook her head again,"Absolutely not! We need to be rulers who inspire compassion Jon, if we kill her right then and there, people would think we are as bad a she is. Given she is a bitch, and it would be a blessing to King's Landing to kill her, but we need to be different than her."

Jon nodded in understanding, he sat down and put his head in his hands, trying to think of an idea.

Dany put a hand on his shoulder, "To be honest, since I'm with child, I would rather stay where it's safe, but if we want the plan to work I need to go."

Jon lifted his head and looked at her, "Then what if I go with you and the others, to the castle?"

Dany thought about it, "But what about the oth-"

"I'll meet up with you, and Ser Barristan will take my place as captain." Jon explained to her.

Dany, seeing the worry in his eyes finally agreed.

* * *

They were almost at King's Landing, after a few more minutes they would be entering the city. Everything was happening so fast when they entered, everyone was fighting, all you heard was swords clashing against one another, and a few screams. Jorah and Jamie were keeping Dany safe. Dany was currently heading to the castle with a few more people. On the beaches the guards could see a large fleet of men heading their way.

The boats docked and immediately men started getting out of the ships. Ser Barristan was the last one to get out of the ship. After they were all out they started attacking the opposing army. While all of this was happening, Dany managed to slip in to the castle.

* * *

Dany and the others managed to slip by, if any guard went to attack them Jorah or Jamie, who was wearing his hood, would strike them down. They continued on their way until they reached the doors of the throne room.

Dany sighed and she looked at Tyrion, she then looked at Jamie, "Do you trust me?"

Jamie nodded, "Good, then I am going to tell you the plan and you are a very big part of it."

Jamie nodded once again, Dany sighed before saying, "We are going to pretend to have you as a hostage, when we enter, then say to Cersei that if she doesn't give the kingdom up, we'll kill you and her."

"But what if she doesn't give the throne up? What will you then?" Jamie asked.

"Then we will have no choice but to pretend to kill you, then kill her." Dany said with a blank expression.

"How will you pretend to kill me?" Jamie asked.

"By 'slitting' your throat." Dany answered.

"But there will be no blood." Jamie said.

Dany then gave him a small container, filled with a substance that looked like blood.

"What's in it blood?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think so," said Dany, "OK, are you ready?"

Jamie nodded.

"Good, take him." Dany said calmly.

"Are you all ready?" Dany said, when saw everyone nod, she turned to Jorah, "Open the doors."

Jorah obliged, when they entered the throne room they were greeted by laughing Cersei.

Cersei saw them and calmed down a little, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the dragon whore and her posse."

Then Cersei saw that they were holding someone hostage, someone she couldn't see because that person still had their hood on.

"And who might that be?" Cersei asked.

Dany smirked and proceeded to take the hood off, Cersei almost fainted when they saw who it was. Her brother/lover was taken hostage by that _bitch_.

"What are you doing with my brother?" Cersei said standing up from the throne, "Unhand him immediately!" She demanded.

"That's the thing, we will let go of your brother _if_ you give up the kingdom." Dany said.

Cersei narrowed her eyes, "What if I say no?"

"Then your brother will be killed followed by you." Dany said as the guard beside her put the knife close to his neck.

Cersei was filled with rage, then she did something nobody was expecting, she jumped on Dany like a rabid animal. Dany and Cersei rolled around a little. Cersei managed to scratch Dany, Dany then was finally able to kick her off her. Jorah then approached Dany, and helped her get up. Dany then put her hands on her stomach fearing what could have happened to her child. What happened next happened so fast no one was expecting it. Jamie was outraged by his sister and managed to escape from his hold, Jamie was quick to go to his sister and helped her up.

Cersei smiled at him, "Thank y-"

She was interrupted by a dagger that stabbed her at the back of her neck. Cersei coughed up blood before falling lifelessly, on the stone floors.

Everyone was shocked at what happened, Jamie actually stabbed his own sister/lover.

Dany then felt a pain on her stomach, "GET A MAESTER!" she screamed in pain. The guards then went to look for a maester, while Jorah sat Dany down on the throne.

* * *

Jon was going into the castle once Ser Barristan appeared at the scene, While he was entering he saw one of the guards and a maester running towards the throne room.

Jon's eyes widened and he immediately started sprinting to wards the throne room. When he got there he saw the maester tending Dany and Dany holding her stomach in pain.

Jon grabbed Jamie, "What happened?"

"Cersei attacked Daenerys and she fell and rolled a little." Jamie answered.

Jon's eyes flashed with anger"Where is that bitch so I can personally end her life."

Jamie then pointed to her corpse, "Dead."

Jon angry expression turned into a confused one, "Who-"

"I did, after she attacked the Queen." Jamie answered.

Jon looked at Jamie shocked, "Thank you." He finally managed to say.

Jamie smirked, "I swore loyalty to the Queen, and I meant it. Speaking of the Queen, go to her she needs you now more than ever."

Jon approached the Maester and Dany, "How is she?"

"We need to get her to the hospital wing(?) to see how she is. I'm going to need you to carry her there."

Jon nodded and picked her up, immediately he and the Maester went to the hospital wing to check on Dany.

 **OK That's it for this chapter. Thank you for all the follows and favs. Please Review and Rate.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HI! I'm finally back. Well actually I was SUPPOSED to be back from my hiatus yesterday,but when I pressed submit document my account decided to log out, meaning that my chapter was completely erased after finishing it, and that I died a little inside. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

 **A few days later**

Jon was sitting don next to a sleeping Dany, who was holding her stomach in her sleep. Jon had not left her side since the incident, leaving Ser Barristan to lead their army. It's been two days since they've taken King's Landing and right know they were doing what they could to repair the damages done during the siege.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door burst open. He looked towards the people coming towards him and Dany. Arya, Tyrion, Jorah, and Barristan stood in front of him an immediately started to ask questions. They were to busy helping to rebuild the city that the couldn't find time to visit her. "What happened-" "How is she?" "How long has she been asleep?" Were some of the questions they were asking.

When Jon had enough he almost shouted, "QUIET! The maester was just done checking her he said that tomorrow he would know for sure how the baby was. He gave her milk of the poppy to help with the pain, and so she could get the rest she needed."

Arya then continued, "You haven't answered my question yet. What happened?"

Jon knew that she and Barristan both had this question, so he then looked at Jorah, "I think Joraj or Tyrion could answer this question since they were both actually there, and can explain it better than I ever could."

Jorah then stepped closer to them an begun to explain everything that happened between Cersei and Dany. When he finished explaining, Arya and Barristan had expressions full of horror.

Arya's expression quickly turned to disgust, "We should kill Cersei and throw her in a ditch far away from here so her body would never be found."

"Cersei is already dead, her brother killed her." Jon told her.

Arya and Barristan expressions then changed to ones of shock, but Arya then looked at Tyrion and clapped him in the back, "Congratulations you killed the bitch."

"As much as I've would like to take the honor of killing her, he meant Jamie." Tyrion said to her.

Arya needed to sit down after hearing that, "You're kidding right? Didn't he have a EXTREMELY weird relationship with her?"

Tyrion stifled a chuckle before Jon answered her question, "Yes, but Tyrion IS telling the truth. OK is there anything you guys need?"

"Actually yes, I think we need the new ruler of Westoros to introduce himself to the public." Tyrion said.

"I know you want to stay with her but we need to do this, explain what will happen to them." Arya said.

Jon sighed, "I understand, let's go."

* * *

Jon, Arya, Tyrion, Barristan and Jorah were standing in front of a gathered crowd. Since Jon was "dying" to give the speech, he asked if the speech couldn't wait until Daenerys got better, but Tyrion insisted that he give the speech now. Jon sighed before taking a step forward.

Jon cleared his throat," People of Westoros, today is the beginning of a new era, hopefully, a more peaceful era. I know what you are all thinking, the daughter of the Mad King she'll probably be worst than Cersei and her father combined. I am here to tell you that, that is not the case. As a person who expected the same thing you do right now, I can tell you that the Queen is one of the kindest people I have ever met. She fights for the end of slavery and for equality among everyone. She has fought for her position on the throne, for peace and will continue to fight for peace. We will to make this Westoros' most prosperous era." When he said we he heard a few people gasp, he then continued, "I know what you guys are thinking, the bastard of the North a King? I think It'll be a nice change. Someone who actually knows how outcasts feel ruling the Seven Kingdoms. I promise you that me and the Queen shall see to it that the Seven Kingdoms are restored!"

Once he finished his speech everyone started clapping and cheering, Barristan clapped him on the back, and the others smiled at him and told him he did a good job. Jon then entered the Red Keep to check on Dany.

* * *

Jon entered the room Dany was in, he was surprised to find sitting up smiling at him. Jon practically ran towards her.

"Why are sitting up didn't the maester said you needed all the rest you could have until tomorrow?" Jon asked.

"I woke up when one of you left, I know because I heard the door close." Dany said.

"I also heard, that you gave the speech on my behalf. How did it go." Dany asked him.

"Well since the people started cheering, I think it went rather well." Jon said.

Dany's smile widened when she heard that, she then hugged Jon, " I'm so happy they've accepted us both, I was afraid they would resent us both for our heritage."

"Now back to you. How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?" Jon asked.

"Thanks to the maester, i can barely feel anything anymore." Dany said.

"Has he told you anything about the baby?" Jon asked.

"Not yet. He told me that he would know for sure tomorrow. I don't know how, but that's what he said." Dany said her smile fading.

"Well, I think you should get more rest." Jon told her.

"But I've been sleeping for d-" Dany said.

"Yes, but it's better to get plenty of rest now, when you become Queen you'll want a lot of it." Jon told her.

Dany smiled at him again before laying down and drifting of to sleep.

* * *

Jon walked to where they were all sitting.

"Well how is she?" Asked an inpatient Arya.

"She says she doing better, and the maester says he will know the fate of the baby for sure tomorrow." Jon said.

After he said that everyone relaxed and sat back down.

Jon the saw through the corner of his eye a red flash that went inside the Red Keep.

* * *

Melisandre was walking towards the Queen's current looked around to see if she was alone.

When she made sure she was alone she proceeded to enter the room.

The room was guarded by two guards.

"I wish to send my regards to the Queen."

"She's sleeping." She heard one of the guards say.

"That doesn't mean that I can't still visit our Queen, to pray for her." Melisandre said.

One of the guards looked at her suspiciously before sighing, "Make it quick."

They opened the door for the red priestess. Melisandre walked in and approached Dany.

Melisandre looked at her with a sad expression before putting her hand on Dany's stomach. As soon at she did that the candle's fire started burning brighter, Melisandre then started to do a silent prayer.

When she was finished praying, she took her hand back and stared at the sleeping Daenerys once more. She then turned around and headed towards the door smirking.

 **Ok I'm done with this finally chapter. I'm so sad because the first speech I had written was so much better than what i wrote here. I hope you liked this chapter! Please rate and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It feels sooooo good to be back. I'm really sorry I took so long to continue writing, but finals are finally over so that means I'm free to write.** **BTW i know that Jon's speech was shitty but I was more focused on pre-calculus.**

 **Anyhow without further ado**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones.**

It has been a few hours since the doctor started checking on Dany. The others were outside waiting, impatiently. They all heard footsteps and looked up to see who it was. It was Melisandre walking towards them.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Arya.

"I just wanted to see the the Queen was fairing." Melisandre answered her.

"The maester still hasn't come out to tell us how the baby's doing." Jon said to her.

"Well, how long have you all been waiting here?" Melisandre asked.

"Jon's been here since last night, we have been here since morning." Jorah answered her.

Barristan then stood up, "I'm sure her Highness and the baby are both unharmed."

"One can only hope." said Jon.

* * *

The Maester was looking at her with a confused look on his face. That didn't comfort Dany at all. She rested her hand on her stomach. She had already lost a child, she didn't want to lose another. No! She shouldn't think such pessimistic thoughts, she will be strong.

"Your Grace..." the maester started saying. " _Oh no here it comes."_ Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed awaiting the worst.

"Somehow your baby survived." Dany head snapped up when she heard this. The maester continued speaking before she could say anything, " It is strange, just yesterday it would have been very likely that you would have lost your child, but today it seems like the fall didn't even happen."

Dany smiled when she heard that her child was going to be OK. Hearing this good news brought tears of joy to her eyes, she would finally be able to have a child.

Without thinking she hugged the Maester, who was initially shocked but then returned the hug.

She then let go of him, "Thank you, Maester." She smiled at him.

The maester looked at her and smiled, " The only thing you need to do know is rest and wait for the child to come."

She nodded and proceeded to stand up with the help of the maester.

"Could you lead me outside, I want to tell the others the good news?" Dany asked him.

He nodded, "Of course, your Grace."

* * *

Jon was already impatient enough, and he was making the others impatient also.

"JON, could you stop pacing around you're making me nervous." Arya said.

Jon was about to retort, but heard the doors open. They all turned to look at the door, standing there was Dany and the Maester.

All of them practically ran towards her, and started bombarding her with questions.

It became to overwhelming for Dany so she yelled, "QUIET!" They all fell silent.

The Maester answered for her, "Her Highness and the baby are going to be alright, the only thing there is left to do is wait until the child arrives."

They all released sighs of relief, except Melisandre who had a smirk on her face.

* * *

Jon lead Dany towards their room. Daenerys walked towards the middle of the room admiring it.

"I think you should rest." Jon said to her.

She turned her head towards him, "Jon, that is literally all I have been doing, I would like to walk around the palace."

Jon figured she would want to do that,"Alright. Do you want me to go with you?"

Dany walked towards him, pretending to be thinking about it, "Actually, I have to talk to someone in private, but if you would lead me to the gardens, I wouldn't mind."

Jon looked at her with a confused look on his face, but nodded anyway. He held out his arm to lead her towards the gardens, she took it and proceeded to leave with him.

* * *

Melisandre was admiring the flowers of the garden, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Daenerys standing there looking at her.

Melisandre bowed, "Your Grace, how are you faring?"

"I am well, I wanted to see the gardens since I have been bedridden since I have arrived here."

Dany eyed her, "Would you walk with me, Melisandre?"

"Of course, Your Grace." Melisandre answered.

Dany then proceeded to wrap her arm around Melisandre, then they both started walking.

"Tell me, how long has it been since we arrived here?" Dany asked her.

"It has been a few weeks, Your Grace." Melisandre answered.

"It felt like an eternity, when I was alone in that room, the only thing I could do when I was awake and the maester wasn't there was listen to the guards talking."

Dany stopped talking for a moment to grab a blue rose, "That is how i was aware of the things happening in the outside world. Anyway, this morning I heard them talking about how you visited me when I was sleeping."

They both stopped walking and Dany stood in front of Melisandre, "When the maester told me the fate of my child, I knew you had something to do with it."

Dany grabbed both of Melisandre hands, "For saving my child I cannot thank you enough, but there is something I need to ask you."

Melisandre looked at her expectantly, "Are you planning to use my child for some plan of yours?"

"Heavens no! I just wanted you to not lose another child again. I would never dare to hurt another innocent child like I did with Stannis, but I regret what I did, and I vowed to never do it again."

Dany eyed her suspiciously, but seemed to accept her answer, "Very well."

She then wrapped her arm around Melisandre's again, "Well, let's keep walking, there is still much of the garden I have not seen."

They started walking into the garden.

 **I'm finally done. Since my finals are done and my tv show decided to go on a break yesterday, I think I would be updating more often.**

 **Before I'm done I would like to thank all the fans who stayed around even after that unexpected break I had. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones**

It has been a few moths since Daenerys and Jon found out that their child was going to be alright. Since they have taken the Iron Throne, Westoros has changed for the better. In just a few months they have managed to raise the economy, with more people getting jobs. Women were also getting jobs that didn't involve them pleasuring other people.

Dany and Jon were also getting the support of other Houses. The Martell's rapidly voiced their support for the new King and Queen, The remaining Lannister's have signed a treaty with them, and today the were going to be meeting with the Tyrells, who came out of hiding once they heard Cersei was dead.

Daenerys was currently walking towards the room where they would have their meeting. She entered the room and found Jon and the Tyrells sitting conversing. When they became aware of her presence they all stood up and after a moment they all sat down.

She was sitting next to Jon, with Olenna Tyrell sitting in the center of the table with Margeary and Loras on her side.

Dany was the first to speak," Forgive me for being so late, I had a meeting with the Master."

"No apologies needed, Your Grace. One must understand the circumstances, especially with a child on the way. I hope you don't mind my asking, but how far along are you?" Olenna said.

Dany smiled, "The maester said that I would not have to wait much longer for the child to arrive. I would say a few days."

After a few more minutes of them talking, they decided to get down to business.

Jon began talking, "The reason we have called upon you to come to us, is because we must discuss the terms for a treaty."

Lady Olenna nodded, "And what are your terms?"

"We are willing to give you the Riverlands, we thought you could put Loras to rule them." Jon said.

Olenna nodded, Dany continued for him, "Lord Mace Tyrell will rule in Highgarden and I must ask you if you may be our Master of Coin."

Olenna was shocked when she heard this,"I hope you don't mind my asking why."

"You seem to be wise, and we need someone smart to be in charge of the financial matters of the Crown." Jon said.

"As touched as I am, I am afraid I must deny this offer." Olenna said.

Jon and Dany raised their eyebrows, but Olenna continued, "You see, I cannot leave my son ruling Highgarden alone, I must say he is rather daft and cannot be trusted with ruling on his own."

Jon and Dan nodded in understanding, but Olenna wasn't finished, "I think my granddaughter Margaery would be an excellent fit for the job."

At this Margaery looked at her grandmother shocked, "Me? What makes you think I will be able to do it?"

Olenna looked at her, "You are a smart girl, who knows excels in politics. I should know, I thought you everything you know."

Olenna then turned to face Jon and Dany, "That is of course if you approve, Your Grace."

"She will have the job, if she would like to have it. The choice is hers."

Margaery thought about it before accepting the job.

After that, they all discussed the final details of the treaty before finally signing it.

Jon stood up, "The meeting is done, you may all take your leave."

Everyone except Daenerys stood up, "Actually, may i have a word with Margaery, alone?"

The Tyrell's looked at each other before nodding, then Margaery proceeded to take a seat in front of Dany.

Dany stood up, "May I offer you some wine?"

Margaery happily accepted, Dany then poured wine on a goblet and handed it to Margaery.

Dany sat down and started talking, "I know that when you arrived here for the meeting, this wasn't the outcome you were expecting."

When Margaery said nothing Dany continued, "You must be nervous, but since you were prepared to be a queen, you must know how to make wise decisions. Before I came here, I ruled in Meereen. If I am honest, I must admit I have had no prior experience, everything I have achieved is with the help of my advisers."

She took Margaery's hand and smiled at her, "If Lady Ollena really did teach you everything you know, then I think we have made a wise decision."

Margaery smiled when she head this, "Please forgive my quietness, Your Majesty. But everything that is happening is quite a lot to take in."

"Please call me Dany, since you are going to be the new Master of Coin, we will be seeing much of each other." Dany said.

"If you need any help with the decisions, please feel free to ask advice from Tyrion." Dany said to her.

"Why Tyrion?" Margaery asked.

"He was the Master of Coin, before your father of course." Dany said.

"Ah yes, I remember now." said Margaery.

After that Dany and Margaery continued conversing as if they were old friends.

* * *

"They have been talking in there for quite some time." Jon said.

"I am sure they are getting along well, maybe they are just conversing." Olenna said.

Jon then looked at Loras, he had heard of the young man's fighting skills, and he wanted to see if he was as good as the people said he was.

"You." Jon said to Loras, who looked up from the floor.

"I heard you are good with a sword." Jon said.

"I have had the pleasure of winning various duels, Your Grace." Loras said.

"Would you like to spar know, or would you rather wait until my wife and your sister have finished conversing?" Jon asked.

Loras was about to answer when they all heard a cry of pain from inside the chamber.

Jon immediately opened the door to find Danaerys holding her stomach, using Margaery for support.

Loras immediately went towards them, "What happened?"

Margaery answered for Dany, "The baby's coming."

 **I'm done! I tried to go back to a more medieval form of talking, since I realized they were talking way to modern for the last chapters.**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter, if you have any suggestions on baby names, please don't hesitate to send them to me. Boy and Girl names I haven't decided what it is going to be. Anyway thanks for all the favorites and follows. Please rate and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! I hope you all had a good Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Anyway thank you all for the reviews and the follows/favorites!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any of the characters.**

It was all happening to fast for Jon. Dany had given birth to twins to days ago, a girl and a boy. The girl had violet eyes and black hair, and the boy had grey eyes and silver hair. They have not chosen the names for them.

Jon was walking towards their chambers after a stressful day of being king. He entered his chambers and found Dany putting them both to sleep. Dany put them both in their respective cribs and then looked up a Jon and smiled at him.

Jon proceeded to fall on the bed, tired from the evens of the day. Dany laughed and sat next to him on the bed, she then pulled his head on her lap.

"What happened that you so tired?" Dany asked him.

"I had to attend about 157 people, today." Jon said, "Being a king is sometimes a pain in the ass. Especially when you have to sit in that, awful throne."

Dany smiled at him, "You have had a long day, my King. You can rest all you want now, AFTER we choose the name for our children."

Jon groaned, Dany looked at him, "I want them to have a name before their first nameday, Jon."

Jon sat up, and smiled at her, "What do you think we should name them?"

"I wanted to name our boy, Eddard, in honor of you late father. I hope he will be as honorable as he was." Dany said to him.

"I would like that very much." Jon said to her, "Do you have one for our girl?"

Dany shook her head, "Since I chose the name for our boy, YOU shall choose the name for our girl."

"I have been thinking that Rhaella, after your mother, would have been a perfect name for her." Jon told Dany.

Dany looked at him, then smiled, "Perfect."

"Now will my queen let me sleep, she already has deprived me of enough things." Jon said.

Dany laughed at the jest, "I thought a king didn't need permission from a queen."

"With you as the queen, any king would need permission." Jon said.

Dany laughed then they both laid on their bed, Jon then proceeded to blow out the candles that lit the room.

* * *

Jon was walking through the Red Keep, toward the conference entered and saw Daenerys talking and laughing with Tyrion.

Jon greeted them both.

"Well, I had started thinking I was late, but apparently I arrived just in time." Jon said, "Where are the others?"

Tyrion was about to answer when Margaery and Ser Barristan entered.

"Ah, there they are, I began to fear that you two were lost. Though it is highly unlikely, since you two have been here before." Tyrion said.

"I was training the troops, when Margaery found me she reminded me that we had a meting." Barristan explained.

"All is forgiven, but try not to do I again." Dany said.

"Yes, your Grace." Ser Barristan answered.

"Do we have any more news of how Westoros is faring?" Jon asked.

"I have reports that crime has gone down everywhere but in Riverrun." Ser Barristan said.

Dany nodded when she heard this, she turned to look at Margaery, "Has your brother left yet?"

"No, your Grace." Margaery answered.

"Good, When he leaves tell him to take a few of the Unsullied with him." Dany said to her.

"Yes, your Grace." Margaery said.

Jon looked at her, "Do you have word from the Iron Bank?"

"I do. They send their thanks for paying of the large debt left by the Lannisters." Margaery said.

Dany and Jon sighed with relief, they were paying the Iron Bank gold for months.

"Good, is that all the news you have for us today?" Jon asks.

They both nodded, "You may both leave." Jon said.

They both did a nod and left.

After some time Tyrion broke the silence, "Now we must talk about who will be the heir of the Throne, normally it would be the boy, but since they were twins, and the girl was born first, and now woman are able to inherit lands and such thanks to you both."

"Is it not too early for this, they were born three days ago?" Asked Jon, Dany nodded in agreement.

"Well you must start thinking about it. I assume you already named them." Tyrion said, and was happy to see them both nod.

"What are their names?" Tyrion asked.

"Eddard and Rhaella Stark." Jon said.

"Stark?" Tyrion asked.

"Robb legitimized me before he went to war, I found the document while in Winterfell." Jon said.

"We never really discussed that," Tyrion turned to Dany, "so that makes you Daenerys Stark?"

She nodded.

Dany then looked at Tyrion, "About the heir, I think we will have to wait and see who is a better fit for the throne."

Tyrion nodded at this, "Well I will take my leave, there's a flagon of wine in my room waiting to be opened."

With that he left.

Dany looked at Jon, "Why _did_ you get here so late?"

"I was waiting for the wet nurse to come and look after our children. I believe she is with them right now." Jon said.

Dany stood up, "Come let us go to our chamber."

"The sun is still out my Queen." Jon said.

"I don't recall saying we were going to sleep." Dany said, resulting in Jon following after her.

 **Ok I'm done. This was more of a filler chapter, to introduce yo to the heirs of the Iron Throne. Thanks again for the reviews and fav/follows. Please continue Rating and Reviewing .**


	22. Chapter 22

**I LIIIIIIIIVE! OK here's the thing this chapter was supposed to be posted on January, but shit happened and it was erased. When I tried to update the following days I was busy. Then school started,** **and my teachers think I have no social life,** **So the only thing I have been doing is studying for tests. Now This is the last chapter of this story. I decided that this would be the last chapter for two reasons.**

 **1\. I've think I'm going to make a sequel to this story, and I have other ideas for other stories. 2. I don't really have the time to keep updating.**

 **But anyway onward to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones.**

"Happy Fifth Name Day!" was the first thing the twins heard, interrupting their sleeping.

Rhaella opened her eyes and scanned the room looking for the culprit, the culprit being her mother.

"MOTHER!" Eddard said,"I thought you were going to let us sleep."

Daenerys smiled at both of them, "There has been a change of plans, my prince."

Daenerys sat down on Rhaella's bed and motioned Eddard to her. The twins sat on each side of her.

"Your father and I were thinking about a present to give you both on your name day." Dany started, "We thought to give you a lot of things, but yo have both been asking us to go to Winterfell for a long period of time. So start getting your things ready, because we are leaving soon."

When they heard this the twins began jumping for joy. Rhaella went almost immediately to back her belongings, while Eddard was running around the room, talking about how he was finally going to win a duel against his aunt, Arya. Dany laughed at the sight before going to her chambers to finish packing.

* * *

"Missandei, thank you for helping Dany, I mean no offense, but I would like to talk to my wife alone." Dany and Missandei looked up to find Jon at door.

"Of course, Your Grace." Missandei nodded towards him, Dany said thank you to her before she took her leave.

Jon stopped Missandei at the door for a moment, "Please call me Jon, you know I hate to be called 'Your Grace'."

Missandei smiled and nodded then proceeded to leave.

Jon then looked at Dany, who was smiling at him, then she said, "Where were you? I thought you would be helping me pack."

"I had to finish doing some preparations, for our trip. I trust you told the children." Jon said, he then pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily returned.

"I did, and they were bursting with joy." Dany said.

Jon chuckled, "Did you also go to the maester."

Dany nodded, Jon then asked, "What did he say?"

"He told me that I am perfectly healthy to have another child." Dany told him.

Jon smiled, "See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

"Do you really blame me for wanting to know, you know I have had horrible experiences with my pregnancies." Dany told him.

"Anyway. Did you finish the preparations?" Dany asked him

Jon nodded,"We leave in a few hours."

* * *

The wagons were ready to leave and Dany was helping the twins get on the wagon. Tyrion was there to see them off. After Dany helped the children into the wagon she walked towards Tyrion.

"We won't be gone for long, but even if we were I know the kingdom is in good hands." Dany said to him.

"You flatter me, Your Gra-" he was interrupted by her,"You know you can call me Dany."

Tyrion smiled,"You flatter me, Dany."

"OK, remember not to make any rash decisions without consulting Jon or me first." Dany reminded.

"Yes, your husband already told me of all the duties I have. Do not worry remember, the kingdom is in good hands." Tyrion said.

"Just remember not to waste all of the kingdoms money on wine and whores." Dany jested.

"Do not worry, I will only waste a quarter of it." Tyrion said.

Dany rolled her eyes but smiled. Then she hugged him which Tyrion did not expect, but he quickly returned it.

She then proceeded to get on the wagon. Jon said his farewell to Tyrion before getting in after her. Tyrion waved goodbye to them and then he went towards the Red Keep.

* * *

Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon were all waiting outside like they had when Robert had been king. Sansa was the first to notice the wagons and they had all been waiting outside ever since. The wagons stopped and immediately Eddard and Rhaella got off and started running in the snow. After them Dany and Jon got off the wagon.

The twins nearly knocked Sansa over when they went to hug her. Then they did the same thing with Arya. Dany and Jon approached them and said their greetings.

Arya then approached Jon, "I'm glad you are here, we can finally duel and see who is better."

"That 'duel' would have to wait until after we are all settled in." Jon said.

Dany approached them, "You can proceed with the 'duel' if you want. The servants are taking the baggage to our chambers and I won't be inside anyway."

"And where will you be going?" Jon asked her.

"Sansa is going to show me how Winterfell is faring, I shan't be long." Dany said as she took Sansa's arm.

* * *

Bran and Rickon were watching Arya and Jon fight, the only thing that could be heard in the courtyard was the sound of steel against steel. By the looks of it, the 'duel' would be a tie.

Jon was dodging every strike Arya sent towards him, she had gotten even better than the last time they fought. While Jon was looking for a weak spot, Arya swung to his side, but Jon saw this coming and manged to dodge the strike. But she managed to hit him in the shoulder.

Arya saw this and then she smiled Jon, "I told you I was getting better." Little did she know that Jon was actually still alert and after she said that he managed to trip her.

"Ugh, why do you always end up tripping me?" Arya complained, while she took his offered hand to help herself up.

"Because you always get so excited when you manage to hit me." Jon said, She managed to cut through his leather, but didn't manage to harm him because it was really thick.

Then they all decided to go look for the kids, before going inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Sansa and Dany were walking through Winterfell conversing. The people of Winterfell were as lively as ever. The bar seemed to be full and there were musicians on the streets.

"Winterfell certainly seems to be in better conditions than the last time I was here." Dany said

Sansa nodded, "We have not been this peaceful since before I first left to King's Landing."

"So much has changed in the last few years. I remember when my brother controlled my every move, it feels liberating to be able to do what I want to do." Dany admitted.

"Well, at least everything has changed for the better." Sansa said.

After a few moment of silence Sansa asked Dany, "How is everyone, in King's Landing.?"

"They are perfectly happy, though I think it is time to find someone for Tyrion." Dany said. This caught Sansa's attention.

"Really, has he shown any interest in any of the women over there?" Sansa asked, to which Dany shook her head.

"What about you? Has someone caught your eye?" Dany asked.

Now it was time for Sansa to shake her head.

Dany smirked at this, "Well that will have to change." she stated. Sansa laughed at this. They then continued walking through Winterfell and conversing.

* * *

A few hours later they celebrated the twins name day. With everyone giving them a present. After everyone gave the twins their presents Dany and Jon gave them the presents they got for them.

Jon gave them both practice swords, to which the kids got ecstatic seeing them. The twins then went and hugged their father.

"Father, how did you know I wanted a sword?" Rhaella asked. To which Jon smiled and answered,"You take after your mother."

Then Eddard went up to his sister and offered her to duel with him, which she rapidly accepted.

"Before you leave, I have to give you my present." Dany said. She turned towards a guard and whispered something in his ear, to which he nodded and proceeded to get a chest and he placed it in front of the twins.

the twins looked at their mother, as if asking her permission to open it, then they looked at the chest. Eddard was the one to open it, and what the twins saw shocked them. They quickly grabbed the object and revealed to the room that they each had their own dragon eggs.

the twins then went and hugged their mother saying multiple thank you's to her and to their father for the swords.

Then they proceeded to go outside, because of the 'duel' they were going to have.

Leaving all who were in the hall laughing in their wake.

 _FIN_

 **I still can't believe I finished my first story. I would like to thank the fans who followed and Favorited. Also thank you for waiting so long. I think there will be a sequel to this, but I'm not completely sure, because I have a lot of ideas or stories including one that is Jon/Dany but in a different world than this one. Again thank you all for this and for reviewing. I hope I can write more stories you will love. Bye!**


End file.
